Star Wars: Rise of Lord Skywalker
by FrozenIceKing
Summary: The Clone Wars having finally reached its climax, the republic swept away by the newly formed empire, with the actions of Lord Vader having executed many of the Jedi throughout the empire, sets off to destroy what could be a very powerful Jedi, unaware of what awaits him on the other side of the unknown galaxy, but within a region of a long forgotten space, a dark entity awakens.


**_"Hello new reader! So you have decided to this read this story out of curiousity, or maybe you are huge star wars fan who is tired of getting the blant Star wars movies? Let me tell you so am I, look no further, this is the Star Wars Story you are looking for and so MUCH more! This is actually Three Crossovers not two, if you are looking for romance, You found it! Conflict? Definitely, you will find a lot of action too on Steriods, but a well designed stoty, in fact this story is primary Star Wars absolutely drunk on steroids, you are going to be sitting on the edge of your seat, you are going to be wondering, praying and hoping what comes next is a ray of hope, alright I think I have said enough, so enjoy the story! Leave a like, Follow and review, any reviews are welcomed!" _**

**Chapter 1 The Hunt**

Lord Vader stood aboard the main bridge of the new victory class star destroyer, his duel with Obi-Wan was long and difficult, despite having the high ground he had no chance against the power of the dark side, Vader remember vividly how he outwitted his old master, by channelling all his power he made the jump behind him plunging his lightsaber straight through his heart, fell to the ground kicking him a few inches away from the lava, Vader kneel taking his lightsaber as a trophy, but that victory came with a price, Padme died from severe internal bleeding, she was already dead before he could even get to her, having lost, Padme, his old master even Ahoska, the younglings he murdered including Dooku and Mace Windu, except his master Sidious, the one he trusted the most he was all he had left, now he had only one mission.

"The remaining Jedi will die at my hands! They thought they could keep me from becoming a master, they thought they can rule the galaxy by overthrowing the chancellor? FOOLS! I will scourge the entire galaxy if I have to hunt down every single one of them to the ends of the~"

"Lord Vader, the ship is ready for~" before he spoke another word, the Dark Lord using the force suffocated him broke his neck. The other officers and crew watch in horror the brutality in his eyes unrestrained saw their former officer fell to the ground.

"What are all of you looking at?! Clean up this mess now! Or do you want to join him?!" He yell in anger, the ship tremble briefly before returning to normal, Vader sensing fear relish in their fears, feeling the dark side growing stronger.

"Captain, how long will we arrive at our destination?"

"We will reach the cosmic whirlpool in two hours, sir do know we are going to be well outside the range of any nearby facilities, I recommend we reconsider~" he was cut short as Vader decapitated his head clean off his shoulders.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion old fool! Your services are no longer required." Vader look around spotted a female lieutenant.

"You are now Captain! I want us to reach our destination in one hour and no more than that! Do not fail me, or you will be finding yourself on the floor with this fool!"

"Yes my Lord! I will not fail you!" Vader deactivate his lightsaber proceeded to walk back to his personal chambers, leaving her alone, breathe a sigh of relief, Vader stopped turning to see her.

"I will return shortly." Vader reached his chambers, only to be interrupted again by a midshipman.

"Lord Vader, pardon the interruption, but the emperor demands your presence." Vader dismissed him, headed for the conference room, kneeling before a hologram appear before him.

"Lord Vader, I sensed a great disturbance in the force, this individual wields great power, perhaps enough to rival yours, seek this individual out and destroy her, if she is allowed to live there would be a war on a scale never witnessed in the galaxy."

"We could turn her to the dark side, with her power my master, we will be undisputed."

"Yes a sound plan my apprentice, once you have captured her, you are to bring her before me, she grows powerful by the day, use any means at your disposal." Said Sidious smiling broadly.

"And if she resists, what is to become of her my master?"

"Make short work of her, Lord Vader your powers are enough to bring her to heel, the Jedi are all but extinct, now bring her to me, she shall be a very great asset to us!" Palpatine laughed.

"It will be done my master!" The hologram faded, he pondered on his next move. Anakin prepared his armour.

"Who is she? I sensed fear in him, if she is so powerful, then I can…" He smirked. Vader sensed a sudden change in the force, it wasn't long before he was contacted.

"My lord, we have arrived outside cosmic whirlpool, now headed for our destination, according to our navigations, we have arrived at the sol system, the planet is beyond the red planet, we should arrive in less than an hour at full speed, my lord you presence is required on board, you might want to come and take a look for yourself."

"Prepare the five hundred and first, I want them ready at short notice, inform me when we reached our destination."

Queen Elsa sat on her white laced golden throne, her eyes filled with tears, the lost of her sister Anna, fifteen years ago, with Kristoff and Olaf, along with her parents took a heavy toll on her, having executed Hans personally, she promised herself no one should suffer the same fate as she did, began changing the once old kingdom inwardly, she abolish most of Arendelle's laws, traditions and any system not aligned with her values, she spend countless years making herself stronger learning everything she can from the trolls, the artefacts she collected, after years of learning the secrets of magic, she learn the secret existence of immortality, including a way to expand her already considerable powers beyond measure, after being contacted by an entity she journey to the realm of primordial ice, from there she spend seven days enduring the endless pain until she resurrected being stronger than ever, but found no one to share her joy with her, slipped into further sorrow, now in the beginning of the thirty-first century Elsa once again found herself alone but took comfort in her achievements.

_"After thirty years of wars, I have done it! The world is finally at peace! Oh Anna… if you were only here to see it."_ Elsa gazed upon her vast sky kingdom of Elsadria, the colossally tall skyscrapers stood high and proud, it's white structure glittered, crowds of people flying over them in ion suits, like birds flying without care, Elsa turned her gaze upwards seeing a huge rectangular shape capital ship coming into view.

_"I am sure that ship has become bigger, after taking charge of the world's technology, modifying it and improving it, the world was revolutionised space shuttle are now a thing of the past when we have warships with railgun technology."_ she took a quick glance at the glittering sky towers.

_"I never thought my own powers would one day be source for all the world's problems, fossil fuels, nuclear energy are now obsolete, with my powers I have create a new source of limitless energy, everyone can use all the energy they want to their heart's content. The three major wars impeded my progress but they could never hope to stop me." _Elsa saw two hundred drones finishing up on the statue they had begun months ago.

_"A huge statue of me, I am flattered, but who could blame them, after three major world wars, money was abolished, with many of the world's government dead, I took up the mantle they left behind, surprisingly they submitted to me faster than expected, the next step was making a new form of government one which all the people of all classes will be free to voice their opinions, but with me as the absolute ruler while allowing a few talented men trained in governmental sectors to deal with the everyday needs of the people, no simple task but it was worth the trouble."_ Elsa motioned for her servant beside her.

"How may I serve you, my queen?" She asked.

_"Bring High Executor Carlos to me, I like a word with him." She nodded humbly before setting to complete her task."_

_"With the World united under my banner, I will achieve what no one and no one will ever accomplish with sickness, poverty and disease eradicated I can focus on other matters which require my attention~"_

"Your majesty!" Said High Executor Carlos, adjusted his black jacket with multiple badges with different shapes, his laid back silver hair in full view of her before meeting her eyes.

"How can I be of service your eminence?"

_"Is the construction of the newly modified dimensional world gates going according to plan?"_ said Elsa inquisitively.

"It will be ready tomorrow my Queen! Jupiter and Mercury has recently reached a population of ten billion! We even successfully harvest our first energy from the Dyson Sphere we build within the sun!"

_"Wow! We have done the impossible! Well done! When can we start using its energy for our very own needs?"_

"At our leisure your majesty, I am also pleased to report the current Dyson Spheres around the billions of stars in our milky way have finished upgrading, their energy is now ours to do what we please, we discovered brand new worlds in the process, as I speak, we are colonising planets, mining asteroids and making new artificial planets left and right, we owe it all to you Supreme Queen Elsa! You have made us an interstellar civilisation after centuries of hard work! Truly I speak for everyone when I say, I am truly grateful!" Elsa wished she could smile genuinely, seeing the look of authenticity in his eyes.

_"If only it was this simple, Anna I dearly wished you were here to see all the marvellous achievements I have done!"_ she said mentally, put on her best regal smile.

"Your smile is brighter than the thousand suns itself, I am certain both the inner and outer worlds will continue to serve you with undying loyalty like we all are, you have brought unpreceded peace to humanity, may your guiding hand lead us into the future!" The words barely left her mouth before Prince Valnar approached her, kneeling before rising to his feet.

"I will take my leave your majesty~"

_"Wait, report back to me when the other projects are completed, I like to know the progress and far we can go."_

"As you wish your majesty! Prince Valnar."

_"What brings you here to the prime throne room?" _she asked curiously.

"Your majesty for a start to which your man has not reported is, we are experiencing resurgence of new life on different planets, in my book would be considered a achievement, however I am in doubt these creatures would be friendly to us, I suggest we exterminate them before they can become a threat to~"

_"Absolutely not! All life is to be treasured, if what you claim is true then I want to see the evidence, have you brought them with you?"_

"Bringing this report personally is itself all the evidence you need, for now they are a nuisance, I, on the other hand, am not sure if we should let them live, they may pose a threat if we allow their continued existence."

_"Prince Valnar, I have found no strong evidence for me to authorise you to use force, here is my directive, you are take samples of their DNA, analyse them, monitor their behaviours and bring the results to me only, from there we will decide what action is to be taken, in the meantime my word stands, not a single shot, am I clear?"_ Valnar deeply sigh, but he knew the world he was ruling highly favour her than him.

"Yes your majesty! But if they pose a threat, I will do what it takes to protect the people."

_"My people! Remember your place and who you are speaking, your recent promotion to the rank of a prince is a rare honor I bestowed upon you, now is there anything you have to report?"_

"Apart from the massive artificial planets you are construcitng day and night, which I applaud you, I think you are truly the best thing to happen, however you need to once in a awhile make an appearance in person, the citizens haven't seen their queen for a very extremely long time."

_"My place is here on the throne, the high lords won't be able to do what I have done, everything I am going to do will be for the benefit for all humanity, now if you excuse me I do believe my next appointment is already on his way."_

Lord Vader stood on the bridge bewildered by the sight of multiple types of ships, drones passing by harmlessly pass his star destroyer, seeing massive artificial planets being constructed, massive shipyards, fighters like his own interceptor everywhere he turned there was always something under construction, every planet he saw was the same, lush green planets teeming with life, the rivers, grass and oceans mimic each other perfectly, he wondered to himself who had the power do all of this, suddenly he sensed a shift in the force.

"I feel it, this planet is very strong in the force, if this person is strong in the force, she can help me with my plan." He thought to himself.

"Captain, is this it? Have we arrived at our destination?"

"Yes my Lord! We are here, the planet Earth with a population of…of one hundred billion citizens! Should we prepare the invasion force, their technology is incomparable to ours, however, we still need to bypass their defences, they have a triple layer planetary shield, but I have detected a small hole you should have no trouble getting through it." Anakin saw the opportunity was about to issue the order before being surrounded by tens of thousands of ships, Anakin sensed something approaching his location.

_"So you are the visitor who has entered my galaxy?"_ Elsa's voice echo throughout the bridge, materialized herself in front his eyes. Anakin sensed her immense power, he realized it wasn't the planet was strong in the force but her, but the question lingered in his mind, what was his next move.

"I am merely a clone, the Prime Queen herself wishes to see you, I will now bring you to her~"

"Hold up, how are you going to do that? I am here and she is on that planet, there is no way~" the clone cut him off placing her hand on his shoulders.

"Here in this galaxy we do everything differently so close your eyes." He compiled, within seconds he stood face to face with Elsa herself. He stood there astounded, her glowing blue eyes shine brighter than the sun, her blond hair rivaling even the light itself, her crimson red lips enough to put even his red lightsaber to shame, her skin was so fair he wondered if she was even human, her beauty mesmerised him even more than Padme did, he took a quick glance at her outfit, her gown was pure white, two huge glowing blue snowflakes glowing bright blue, she wore armored gauntlets, each knuckle on both sides instill them ten blue crystals, her sabatons was different, both of them had one large crystal in middle of them, Anakin snapped out of it, just in time for Elsa to speak.

_"That took longer than I expected, have a seat."_ said Elsa, leading him to his chair.

"If you are going to ask me who I am, let me be the first to tell you, my name is Anakin Skywalker, Lord of the Sith and future emperor to the empire!"

_"A very audacious claim! Tell me more of this empire, starting form the beginning." _Anakin happily proceeded to tell her the events from the clone wars dating back till now.

_"So you are telling me this emperor of yours is planning absolute dominance over the galaxy, for safety and security, and he wants me to see me personally? I am afraid I can't arrange, your story has some holes, I need more information before proceeding." _said Elsa, there was something in his voice which made her wary, she was unable to put her finger in it yet.

"I don't think you need any more information than this, the days of the republic are gone, my master was the one who saved us from the Jedi who were plotting to take over." Said Anakin raising his voice.

_"Anakin, it doesn't add up, the Jedi from what you told me are a force for peace for the galaxy you live in, if they had desire power they would taken over the Senate by force, it will be too easy, what are you not telling me?"_ Anakin seeing diplomacy was failing switch to another tactic.

"They did try! Master Windu tried to assassinate the Chancellor, a helpless man against a Jedi master?! This is the prove the Jedi WERE plotting to take over! They wanted this, the clone wars, the Senate, the republic all to themselves! They tried but they FAILED, THE FOOLS EVEN DENIED ME A PLACE ON THE COUNCIL AS MASTER!

My old master even tried to KILL ME! He wanted me dead so he can cover the lies of Jedi, they send him instead of one their own! But where are the Jedi now? DEAD! Every single of them by my hand!" Elsa looked at him shocked and disgusted.

_"Anakin, what have you done?"_ Anakin smirked, rose to feet.

"I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new EMPIRE!" said Anakin boldly. Elsa hardly believed her own ears.

_"By the blood of the fallen Jedi? Your empire is build on lies, deception and schemes not on those values you hold! You only wanted vengeance!" _Elsa stood up to see his glowing yellow eyes, making her feel very uneasy.

"She is strong both morally and in the force, if only she knew what potential she had, I can use her to rule both this galaxy and the empire itself! With her by side, we will be unstoppable!" He thought to himself.

"But it doesn't need to be this way, we can bring the empire to an end, the both of us can!"

_"What?"_

"This vast kingdom you build is rivals even the empire itself, why stop there? The force is very strong in you my Queen, together we can topple the emperor! You and me will rule the galaxy as equals, we even create our own rules, we can make the galaxy a much better place!" Elsa wasn't sure if he was crazy or insane, either way she knew what will happen if a madman was placed in charge of a whole galactic empire.

_"You asked me to rule at your side? My answer is No, but Anakin, I want you~"_

"Then you will DIE!" Anakin attempted to force her, Elsa felt an invisible hand lifting her up, crushing her neck. She reacted fast, her eyes glowed bright white shot optic beams at him.

"ARRGGHHHHHH!" screaming in pain released her, Elsa seized the time dressing herself up in full armor, Anakin recovered withdraw his lightsaber, igniting it charged forward, Elsa impeded his movement by shooting multiple ice shards at him, he dodged all of them.

_"He fast, too fast! Let's see if he does well with this!" _Elsa stomped the floor, the ice rapidly spread throughout the floor causing him to lose his balance slipped on ice, undeterred he quickly got up leaped into the air, before Elsa could even react Anakin conjured a massive force bolt, knocking her into the wall, her armor absorb most of the impact.

"You do not know the power of THE DARK SIDE! RAWW!" Elsa saw him charging right at her, his speed was supernaturally fast. She only had one choice. Elsa raised her hands waited for him to come to her.

_"Anakin, this is your final warning, STAND DOWN!"_

"Is this a joke? You are losing here!" He said mockingly. Anakin now within range, seeing the chance unleashed her Cyro lightning at him, the sheer intensity of its power pushing him back, he was losing ground slowly.

"You can't keep this up forever! I am the most powerful sith in my galaxy!" He began pushing the lightning back.

_"You are forcing my hand! STOP! BEFORE YOU REALLY GET HURT!"_

"Once I am done with you! I will take everything from you, your people. Your kingdom. Everything!" Those words stung like a thousand bee stings, Anakin had no idea what he had unleashed, from this point onwards Elsa armor shimmer, the lighting intensified causing his lightsaber to mildly malfunction, the energy nearly overpowering it, Elsa blasted him with two powerful beams, he used the force diverting them to both left and right.

_"I think not Anakin!" _the beams circle around struck him from the back causing him to yell in pain, fueling his anger. Anakin felt the room trembling, the ground gave way he saw an object emerging heading for Elsa, she took hold of it, her sword radiating both fire and ice with burning furiously the lightning coursing around the flames. Elsa leapt into the air, Anakin used the force knocking her back, but Elsa regained momentum raised her sword high.

"No way!" Her sword clashed with his lightsaber, the impact shattered his right armored robotic arm almost rendering it useless, the ground beneath them collapsed leaving a huge crater. Anakin sensed her immediate attack tried using the forcing to gain some ground, Elsa interrupted him by kicking him on his left foot.

_"The force will NOT SAVE YOU NOW!"_ Anakin enraged further lunge forward, struck a blow on her right hip, Elsa struck back, punch him so hard it nearly broke his jaw. Anakin spat out blood, Elsa closed the distance launch a flurry of attacks, Anakin matched her speed block all her attacks except one, seeing a vulnerable spot, slice half of his left arm. Anakin ruthless retaliated by delivering a powerful force punch into her stomach, her armor broke upon impact, causing her to spit out blood stood firm, breathing heavily.

"You are… no… match...for the...power…of… the… force!" Said Anakin breathing heavily.

_"Says the one… who lost…his…arm…"_ Anakin used the force, slowly closing the wound, the dark side empowering him, he held his blade ready to strike, he sensed Elsa was ready too, but he had one more trick up his sleeve which could ensure his victory over her.


End file.
